Clandestine Lovers
by ElfGirl4
Summary: Both Draco and Hermione have changed over the summer leading into their 6th year of Hogwarts...could it be for the better, or for the worse? DrHrm. Please RR!


I don't own any of these characters.the lucky J.K. Rowling does, but I DO wish I owned Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: I posted this story up here on the site a while ago, but I figured that a ton of changes were in order what with the fifth book and all..so I've decided to rewrite it (partly.) and add more things. (woah.I almost wrote ass, instead of add..ok.digressing..I'll get back to the point) So anyways.I'm just reposting this again, I'll probably get rid of the old one, just so that I don't get in trouble for posting twice (or something like that).but then again.I AM changing it, so it's like a different story.only the same..(did that make any sense at all?) Ok.basically I want you to read and review this story, cuz it was my 1st fan fic ever and I put a fucking lot of love into it, but then I got busy and my priorities changed (my fan fic priorities that is.read my Pirates fic: Defeat..) So yeah, please read and review! It means a ton to me!!! Enjoy!  
  
A/N #2: Ok, another thing (sorry!) .this is a Draco/Hermione fic. so if you don't like that pairing, then well.maybe you should read this and it might just convert you.Savvy?  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She had fallen out of her seat on the Hogwarts Express in the middle of a much-needed nap. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were beside themselves with laughter. It was as if all of a sudden-plop, thud! And Hermione was on the floor, making their very sorry looking card castle fall and rain around her.  
Hermione, in a half sprawled, half sitting position on the floor was at a total loss for words of what to say. Everyone in the compartment was laughing and she couldn't for the life of her make up a good comeback.  
"Shut up-all of you! God, you're so.so.I don't know," Hermione managed to sputter out.  
"Have a nice fall there Mione?" Ron asked amidst his chuckles.  
"Oh sure- go ahead and laugh-I' don't care. Whatever!" she retorted and took her seat beside Ron again.  
"Oh come on-we're only just kidding around. Don't take it so harshly. Although, it isn't everyday that you se a person just fall over like that- you've got to admit it, it is pretty funny," Harry said to her.  
Hermione shot him back a look of pure venom.  
"All right, all right," Harry hastily added, "I'll buy you a chocolate frog the next time the trolley comes around."  
She rolled her eyes at Harry and smiled; there was no way that she could be mad, or cranky for that matter, at these guys. She noticed that Ginny had gone back to reading her book, and Ron was-Ron was still trying to stifle his laughter!  
SMACK!  
"Ron!"  
"Ow!!! Oh come on! Take a laugh at yourself! Your day can't have been that bad that you can't take any jokes?" Ron mused at her.  
  
Actually, her day had been somewhat crappy. She woke up rolling off the bed and thudding onto the floor just before dawn. And her toothpaste was all out' which was rare since both her parents were dentists. Breakfast was fine-she had eaten with her parents and Crookshanks, and it was a huge breakfast at that. There were eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, roasted tomatoes, pancakes, and potatoes-all for her sixth year of Hogwarts. She was packed and ready to go a week before, or so she thought. After her breakfast and a lovely hot shower in her bathroom, it dawned upon Hermione that she had forgotten and misplaced her wand. Of all things! Her wand. After 45 minutes of frantic searching, Hermione went out into her garden in a bad mood. Crookshanks sauntered up to her with a stick in his mouth. He was weird about that sort of thing. He liked playing fetch, but he hated chasing his tail or digging, or dogs. So Hermione took the stick he had dropped at her feet and she threw it across the yard for him to fetch. Only when it landed had she realized that the stick she had just thrown, that smooth and shiny piece of wood was her wand! She leaped up, and dived for it before Crookshanks could sink his pointy teeth into it again. She actually got there in time, but Crookshanks was determined to fetch the stick, so, disappointed, he clawed at Hermione and gave her several long, bloody scratches down the arm.  
"Darn you kitty! Why do you have to be so darn stubborn?" she yelled at it.  
Crookshanks only replied with a yawn and went off to go clean himself. He left her there, and as she was examining her arm with the scratches, she glanced at her watch.  
"Oh shit!" she whispered furiously under her breath. She was 15 minutes behind schedule.  
Hermione went into a mad rush from there. From the car to King's Cross, she ran like a chicken with no head. There was no stopping her, except when she had almost missed the train. With 2 minutes left to spare-she plopped down into the seat next to Ron and for the next half hour, she slept peacefully, until falling out of her seat rudely awakened her. Hermione stood up and yawned, she needed to get out. have some air....so she made something up. "I'm going to go freshen up be back in a jiff!" She opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. She stood there a moment- wondering which way to go, she had forgotten.  
"Left, Hermione," called Ginny from inside the compartment.  
"Oh- right then, thanks," she replied and shut the door. Hermione walked on, as she did, she straightened out her tight boot cut jeans. At the end of the corridor was a nook with a mirror inside and the restrooms. She stepped into the little nook that held the mirror and fumbled around into her purse and found her compact. She took it out and brushed some blush on, as well as smoothing some lipstick over her lips. Really, she had never been too interested in her image before, but she realized that life was to short to hide from everything.and well, she hated always hiding behind her poofy sweaters and large books; but of course, she'd never abandon those books.just those awful sweaters.  
That was when he walked up. Handsome and brooding, he was strutting up the corridor, bored out of his mind, when he saw her. A smile peaked across his lips. The first thing he noticed that was peeking out of the nook was a luscious ass leading down to an even greater pair of long, slender legs, and ending in some stiletto heeled sandals.  
"Ahhh-a nice catch, I wonder who it is. Why don't I go--- introduce myself," he thought. He walked up swiftly and grabbed her ass and squeezed it tightly before letting go again. "Hello darling," he said sultrily.   
Hermione whipped around and slapped him. "How dare you!"   
He stepped back, unabashed, and surveyed her front. Nice hips.great tits.and.  
"MALFOY?!?!" Hermione shrieked.  
"GRANGER?!?!" he shouted back at her.  
"You.ah.um." she was at a loss for words again.  
Malfoy decided to take the initiative and he coolly said, "Nice ass Granger, care if I have a look at the other things under there?"  
Hermione looked horrified; she couldn't believe her ears-was Malfoy hitting on her?  
Malfoy look into her eyes and put his arms on either side of her head on the wall. He was breathing heavily as he leaned in. He smirked at her and went in for a kiss. No sooner had he touched her lips had an explosive passion ignited between them (she could literally feel his "passion" rising up against her stomach). And with that, she kneed him in the midst of his "passion."  
Malfoy doubled over and uttered a stream of curses; using that downtime, Hermione ran off to her train compartment in a mad dash before Malfoy could make another move on her. She opened the door and shut it fast as lightning as she plopped down into her seat next to Ron.  
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
"I don't know," Hermione panted out, "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
A/N: Hey, so how'd you like it? I hope ya all did! Please REVIEW!!!! I love reviews.and as I'm sure that I said in my last post of this story..I'm a review addict.so the more you give me.the more satisfied I'll be. Savvy?  
  
Cheers! Elf Girl 4 *-* 


End file.
